wall people
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Matt and Danny, the Monday after they agreed to return to studio 60. Just a little fun Please review! :


**Hey guys, this is a set just before Matt and Danny do the press release during 'The Cold Open.' I know it doesn't quite fit perfectly into the storyline but it's just a little bit of fun... I don't know where it came from...I just kept typing and ended up with this! Would love your thoughts! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Wall People**

"You said yes?!"

Danny glanced at Matt. "Actually, you said yes..."

"Why did you let me do that?"

"I don't know...You seem to feel pretty strongly about it." Danny shrugged.

"You know this is a bad idea."

"Oh yeah."

"So, why are we doing it?"

"Because you said yes..."

"But I was high."

Danny looked around the small coffee shop. "I wouldn't say that to loud, Matt."

"What? No, not that kind of high...I had back surgery..."

"Yeah, I was there..." Danny reminded him. "My point was that you don't want to go announcing that you were high in public, you never know who is listening."

"You mean like 'wall people'...?" Matt questioned.

"What the hell are wall people?" Danny asked.

"People who live in the wall..." Matt stared at him.

"I was talking about the press, Matt..." Danny sighed. "Did you take more medication this morning?"

"No."

"You sure?" He reached over, picking up Matt's coffee cup and smelling it.

"Did you take something this morning?" Matt raised an eyebrow watching him.

"You're the one talking about wall people..."

"I was talking about our new job."

"So was I..."

"So, where did the wall people come from?"

"I don't know, I think you might have just made that up."

"Oh..." Matt was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Maybe there's a sketch idea there..."

"I thought, you thought this was a bad idea?"

"Wall people?"

"No, doing the show..."

"I do."

"Then why are you thinking of sketch ideas before we've officially started?"

"Because we said yes, about taking the job..."

"No, you said yes..."

"But I was high..."

"We've just been through this..."

"I know but I just wanted to remind you of that..."

"Why?"

"Because you should have stopped me."

"Matt, once you decided on something it's very hard to get you change your mind."

"You didn't even try though."

"I know."

"Why not?"

"Thought it would be fun..."

"What? Doing the show or watching me agreeing to things I shouldn't?"

"Both." Danny reached into his pocket and pulling out a few notes, throwing them on the table before standing up. "Come on, we got to go and do the press release."

Matt sighed and followed him. "This is a very bad idea."

"Yep."

"It could ruin our career..." 

"Yep."

"People could laugh at us..."

"Well, that's the idea of the show...so that would be a good thing."

"No, a good thing would them to laugh at the cast... not at me..."

"Not us..."

"What?" 

"You said not me... it should be 'not us'..." Danny corrected him as they walked towards his car. "We're a team, remember."

"Arg, you got us into this... you deserved to be laughed at." Matt replied.

"Yeah, thanks..."

"And another thing..." Matt started as he opened the passenger door.

"Here we go..." Danny rolled his eyes, sliding into the drivers seat.

"You let Jeannie come home with me?"

"Matt, we went through this all earlier..." Danny told him.

"I want to go through it again."

"Why?"

"Because I can't remember."

"Are you sure you didn't take any more pills?"

"No, Danny... I told you...I just took the recommended dosage."

"What?! No, Matt...you told me you didn't take any..."

"Any more then I am meant to..."

"Matt..." He sighed.

"Everything will be fine." Matt assured him.

"Why are you taking them? I thought you said you wasn't in any pain, so didn't need to..."

"I wasn't...but I was a little sore from the workout."

"What workout?"

"My workout...The one I do everyday."

"The doctor told you not to do any of that for at least 3 months!"

"Who are you? Memory man?!"

"Fine... do yourself permanent damage but don't come running to me when you end up in a wheelchair because you can't walk."

"There are so many things wrong about that sentence so I'm not going to even going to bother..." Matt stated, realising they were still parked up. "And shouldn't we be driving?"

Danny sighed loudly and started up the car. "I guess so."

"So, you not looking forwards to our first day?"

"Yes, Matt... I'm excited about being asked all those questions about why we've decided to come back and put the movie on hold..."

"Just tell them we love the show and it felt right to return..."

"Yeah, like they'll believe that..."

"Fine then, tell them your dog ate the only copy of the script..."

"Why does it have to be my dog?" Danny asked, as they drove towards the studio.

"Because I haven't got a dog."

"Neither do I..."

"But you seem more like a dog man then me."

"Why wouldn't we just print off a new script."

"Because we lost the disk that it was saved on..."

"Matty, please tell you haven't lost the disk with the script on..."

"Of course I haven't..." Matt rolled his eyes. "I know exactly where it is."

"Where?"

"I dunno, somewhere in my house..."

"Matt!"

"It's definitely in my study..." Matt assured him. "Or kitchen..."

"Oh god..."

"I'll find it."

"You worry me sometimes." .

"I know." Matt shrugged.

Danny shook his head slightly as he parked up his car. They both stared up at the poster advertising, that weeks show.

"So, here we are...back again." Danny commented.

"How are we going to get a show together by Friday?" Matt asked.

"The same way we used to do it."

"That way got us fired."

"Oh yeah..."

"I can't believe I slept the weekend away..." Matt complained.

"You slept the whole time?" Danny replied, getting out the car.

"I woke to find out if the Yankees won... and then again a bit later." Matt told him.

"Well, that's not to bad..."

"I think I did something stupid." Matt commented.

"That's why I sent Jeannie home with you...to stop you doing something stupid." Danny sighed.

"Well, then you're the stupid one."

"What does that mean?" Danny looked at him.

"Nothing." He sighed. "I can't believe we're back here..."

"Can you stop saying that?"

"This is all your fault."

"I know..." Danny started to walk towards the NBS building.

Matt followed him as they entered the reception area. "Not a good plan coming back here."

"I know that too..."

"Then why did you say yes?!"

"You said YES!!!" Danny exclaimed, causing a few people look at them.

"Okay, calm down..." Matt told him quietly.

"I am calm." He insisted.

Danny knew Matt well enough to know that he was acting weird because he was nervous and not because of the pills he had taken. He knew Matt wasn't stupid enough to overdose on the pills again... Friday night was bad enough but Matt was determined to go to the awards even if it did mean him falling off his chair and agreeing to return to studio 60. Matt would never admit it but Danny knew he would have agreed to come back even if he wasn't high. Danny had screwed up and even though he wanted Matt to still go ahead with the movie... he always knew that it wouldn't happen...That's probably why Danny didn't tell him about the relapse straight away. He didn't want to let him down, again...

"Let's just get this over with, okay." Danny told him. "Then we can go over to the studio and work out what we're going to do."

Matt sighed, watching him walk away. "I bet the wall people don't have these kind of problems."

"Matt?!" Danny shouted back when he realised Matt wasn't with him.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming." He said as he started to follow Danny.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think:) **


End file.
